Jiren/Gallery
Manga Jiren manga.png Jiren in chapter 30.jpg Those are my condition.jpg Jiren 02.jpg Universe 11.jpg Hit Vs Jiren Manga.jpg 7NUdsrD.jpg|Jiren powers up Upcoming_Foes.jpg Anime ''Dragon Ball Super'' Robed_Jiren_trailer.png|Jiren at the Zen Expo in the trailer Gicchin_Saves_Jiren.png Screenshot_2017-06-24-22-02-26.png TU11 Arrives.PNG|Jiren and Team Universe 11 arrive at the Tournament of Power maxresdefault (19).jpg|Jiren first encounters Goku maxresdefault (20).jpg|Jiren scaring off Rabanra U11 shocked.png|Jiren's reaction after seeing Universe 9 getting erased Reactions to Kale's transformation.PNG|Jiren reacts to Kale's transformation. Jiren_2.png 20213738_1898653990388193_1485863770210172928_n.jpg|Jiren on the attack Goku vs. Jiren.jpg|Jiren vs. Goku Jiren 101.png DBS102 Jiren Attacks.png|Jiren attacks Brianne Kunshee, Toppo and Jiren.png 8-2-1024x576.png DJ4hFZEUEAAqbpn.jpg DLkqSibUEAE5USw.jpg|Belmod telepathically tells Jiren to crush Goku Screenshot 2017-10-08-12-21-50.png First part 1.5.png Screenshot 2017-10-08-12-24-46.png Screenshot 2017-10-08-12-24-30.png Screenshot 2017-10-08-12-27-06.png|Jiren blocks Super Saiyan God Goku's punch Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 11.01.11 AM.png Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-109-110-81-Goku-Jiren.jpg PanchiaandMonna2.jpg Goku Jiren Paparoni Zirloin.PNG DLi5dmdUMAAB3O5.jpg Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 11.06.14 AM.png Screenshot_2017-10-08-12-38-13.png|Jiren's eyes glow red Jiren stops Goku.PNG|Jiren stops Goku with his eye lasers Jiren blasts Goku.PNG|Jiren blasting Goku with his eye lasers File:Screenshot_2017-10-08-12-38-40.png Jiren blasts Goku away.PNG|Jiren blasts Goku away 095cf153.jpg|Jiren repelling the Spirit Bomb with one hand Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 11.07.18 AM.png|Now with two hands Jiren DBS Ep 124 001.png DLiWYJnUIAAJAnz.jpg|Now with one hand again DLiWYuhVoAArK1H.jpg|Jiren faces off with Ultra Instinct Goku DLiWXZiUMAIlJGA.jpg|Jiren dodges Goku's kick jirenstop.JPG|Jiren telling Toppo to stop attacking dragon-ball-super-especial_29-1024x590.jpg DLi5f7yUQAAdUR6.jpg Hit vs Jiren.jpg maxresdefault (44).jpg|Jiren going back to meditating 1511221546410.jpg TeamUniverse11120.png DRPHXJOVoAIXtrO.jpg DSSkk9ZUMAA8xHZ.jpg Maxresdefault (54).jpg HorribleSubs-Dragon-Ball-Super-121-1080p.mkv_snapshot_23.09.jpg 1280x720-44E.jpg v vs j.jpg Counter Impact.png|Jiren owns Vegeta Ultra-Blue-Vegeta-SSB-Kaio-Ken-Goku-against-Jiren-in-DBS-123-e1515907539978.jpg|Jiren faces limit breaker Goku and Vegeta Jiren-power-up-to-against-Goku.jpg|Jiren shows off his true power Screenshot_20180114-094833.png|Jiren overpowers Super Saiyan Blue Goku Screenshot_20180114-095525.png|Jiren surrounded by a red aura DUlkoAuU0AUH1ZX.jpg mqdefault (12).jpg|Jiren using his glare to block Vegeta's Final Flash Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-125-00073-Jiren-363x204.jpg|Jiren watching Toppo's destructive rampage Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-126-0094-Jiren-Goku-blue-SSGSS.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-127-Preview.png JirenBeatFrieza.jpg deNzRIZ.jpg jiren.jpg DWOgKbMVoAUMgtE.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-128-00074-Jiren-Goku-Super-Saiyan-Blue-SSGSS.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-128-00035-Jiren-Vegeta.jpg img_20180303_173524873372018-364x205.jpg 5a8ed7eb192b7.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00119-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00093-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren.jpg 130 1.jpg 130 2.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00011-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00064-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00116-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00117-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00118-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00029-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Goku-vs-Jiren-1.jpg|Jiren surrounded by a fiery aura as he breaks through his limits Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0079.jpg|Jiren breaks through his limits DYhyhpOVQAAtxCm.jpg DYhygcvVoAEviAc.jpg DYhyfq1U0AAnPLi.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0127.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0147.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0121.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0057.jpg x240-97E.jpg jiren erased.JPG|Jiren, prior to being erased dbs131-jiren death.JPG|Jiren smiles before he is erased Jirenrevived131.png|Jiren brought back by the Super Dragon Balls along with the rest of his universe. U11CityJirenToppo.png|Jiren talking to Top after the tournament PS4Wallpapers.com_5aae8a0d5f249_Screenshot_20180318-163613-1056x594.png ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Jiren Vs Cunber.jpg|Jiren vs. Cunber maxresdefault (75).jpg|Jiren fighting Cunber Maxresdefault (76).jpg|Jiren fighting Fused Zamasu SDBU93.png SDBU92.png Openings/Endings/Trailers Usa teaser tempimage11.jpg|Jiren's teaser appearance Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 Screenshot -4.png|Jiren in Limit Breaker x Survivor Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 Screenshot -5.png Pride Troops Ending 9.jpg|Jiren in the 9th ending vlcsnap-2017-10-08-15h23m08s110.png|Jiren in the 10th ending Video Games JirenHeroes.png|Jiren in Ultimate Mission X JirenXenoverse2.jpeg|Jiren scan in Xenoverse 2 XV2Jiren.png|Jiren's character model from Xenoverse 2 Dokkan Battle Grey Warrior Jiren card.png|Grey Warrior Jiren card in Dokkan Battle JirenDokkan.png|Invincible Legend of Universe 11 Jiren card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Absolute Power Jiren card (Full Power Jiren).jpg|Absolute Power Jiren card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Boss Burning Ultimate Warrior Jiren card (Super Full Power Jiren).png|Burning Ultimate Warrior Jiren card in Dokkan Battle Jiren_in_DB_Fighterz.png|Jiren's character model in FighterZ Dragon-Ball-FighterZ-Jiren.jpg|Jiren in FighterZ jiren-reveal-trailer-dragon-ball-fighterz-season-2-trailer-full-1.jpg dragon-ball-fighterz-Jiren.jpg Artwork Jiren.png|Jiren artwork Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 2.00.30 AM.png Jiren_Toyotaro.jpg|Jiren by Toyotaro DRLLECiVQAAjJIa.jpg|Yamamuro's sketch of Jiren Full_Power_Jiren_art.png|Full Power Jiren art DRy-CLqV4AUx0Jj.jpg|Jiren as the sled in an Christmas inspired artwork by Yuya Takahashi. Category:Galleries